


Fun Little Fics

by MrChinnery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fics and drabbles that will be added whenever I get the inspiration. Will be a multitude of ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock/Greg

Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade was so glad he was off work. It was almost 1 AM. He was completely exhausted but he wasn’t going to waste any of the next two days (he was taking the days off) anywhere but with Sherlock, as long as the consulting detective wasn't busy... He had been working a private case for the past 2 weeks or so. Greg missed him quite a bit. They didn't get to spend much time together as a couple even without Sherlock working his own cases. 

Greg didn't bother knocking as he walked into 221B. He went straight up to the living room and stopped dead in the doorway. There, passed out on the couch, was Sherlock. He was wrapped in his dressing gown, stretched out along the couch, facing the room.

They must have finished the case, then. Lord knows Sherlock wouldn’t sleep if the case was still on. 

Greg looked around but didn’t see John anywhere. Sherlock and he decided early that they didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship. Greg didn’t want the gossip at the yard and Sherlock just acquiesced to keep Greg happy. Mycroft knew, of course, he’s always known, but Greg didn’t expect to hide it from him.

Greg was worried when he first met John. He was afraid Sherlock was going to dump him for John. John was able to live with him and be with him all the time where Greg could not: they'd tried living together but it never worked out. Greg got divorced soon after meeting Sherlock and tomorrow was actually their seven year anniversary. Sherlock didn’t put much stock into anniversaries and such but allowed Greg to do what he wanted.

Greg walked over to the couch and knelt by Sherlock’s head. He started running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was startled when long fingers wrapped around his wrist.

He looked to see Sherlock’s blue eyes staring up at him. There was a small smile on his lips. He pulled on Greg’s hand and moved to sit up so that Greg could sit next to him.

“Greg, you’ve been working for 48- no 54 - hours straight. If you truly want to be able to enjoy our anniversary tomorrow you should sleep. Where better but here. John won’t be back until late tomorrow because he is out with my brother. Stay here with me.”

At Greg’s shocked expression Sherlock continued. “John and Mycroft have been in a relationship for 5 months and they think I don’t know. Idiots.”

Greg just chuckled and moved to get comfortable.

They ended up with Greg on his back with Sherlock lying between his legs with his head on Greg’s chest. Greg wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Love you, Sherlock.”

“Love you too Greg. Now sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

Greg fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did they know that the next day around 8 AM, John would come home because Mycroft was called away to work. He walked in the door, expecting maybe a few body parts or new bullet holes, but instead he got Sherlock and Greg cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep.

He was shocked. He had no idea that they were together. John wondered if Mycroft knew. He would have to ask and find out later. For now, he continued up to his room and let the couple sleep.

 

THE END


	2. Mycroft/Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up Person A raises their arm so that Person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.

Mycroft sighed as he relaxed in bed with his book. It had been a long week and he, miraculously, had gotten the weekend off. It was almost 8:00pm on Saturday and he was waiting for Gregory to return. The older man had been called in at 3:00 that morning for a case. Mycroft was hoping it wouldn’t take his husband much longer, he wanted to be able to spend all of Sunday with him.

 

Mycroft continued to read his book for another 45 min before he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He listened to Gregory’s steps as he trudged up the stairs. When his darling husband entered the room, Mycroft could tell how tired he was.

 

Gregory dropped his jacket on the floor, kicked off his shoes, and crawled his way up the bed.

 

Mycroft wordlessly raised his right arm and Gregory neatly inserted himself against the younger man’s side. Mycroft put his arm down around Gregory’s shoulders.

 

Gregory stuck his face into Mycroft’s neck, inhaled deeply, and promptly passed out. Mycroft chuckled and continued to read his book as his partner began to snore.

 

_ A few weeks later…. _

 

Greg was enjoying his first free night off in weeks. After a few too many late nights and a 2 week long case, the boss decided he needed a few days off. He was only on day one and he still had 3 more days to go.

 

Day one of his break also happen to coincide with Sherlock’s stag night. Him and John decided to finally tie the knot. Sherlock chose Mycroft to be his best man and John chose Greg (who was unbelievably flattered to be chosen.) They were getting married at the end of the week and had decided to have their stag nights on different days. John’s stag was tomorrow.

 

Only Sherlock and Mycroft were out drinking tonight. Since neither have much of a tolerance for other people, the two of them were getting drunk by themselves at 221B. John was visiting his sister and Mrs. Hudson was actually on a date.

 

Greg checked the time and saw that it was almost midnight. He had wanted to stay up until Myc got home. The younger man was unbelievably adorable when he was drunk and Greg was not going to miss it. He didn’t expect they’d be drinking for much longer. It didn’t take much for them to both be completely hammered. (Greg learned that after one too many drinks when they went on a double date.)

 

At that moment he heard the door open and shut. As Greg listened he heard uneven steps come up the stairs and then Mycroft was standing (leaning) against the doorway and blinking at him owlishly. Greg smiled and watched as he came into the room and started to shed his clothing.

 

After he left for the bathroom, Greg went back to reading his book. 

 

After a few minutes he felt the bed dip as Mycroft crawled onto it wearing nothing but his pants. Greg lifted his left arm without taking his eyes off his book.

 

Mycroft crawled under his arm and moved around until he got comfortable. He nuzzled against Greg’s jaw before throwing an arm around his stomach and laying his head on the older man’s shoulder before promptly passing out. 

 

Greg grinned at his husband and settled his arm around Mycroft before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and continuing to read.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter. Comments please :D

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think! Please give me prompts. My tumblr is dontjudgemyobsession
> 
> *I am American so I apologize for any mistakes


End file.
